


Out of Sight

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 28 yr old Castiel, Age gap (12 years), Cas is in his late twenties, Consensual, Dean is sixteen years old, M/M, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Porn, Shameless Smut, Student!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Sex, Virgin!Castiel, consent is important, fantisies, highschool!au, inappropriate thoughts about a teacher, sexual contact with a minor, slight D/s undertones, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt that I couldn't resist: </p><p>Dean discovers that his straight laced English teacher, Mr Novak, wears panties to work. He sees a glimpse of the lace one day when Castiel bends over to grab an errant sheet of paper.  From then on, all Dean can think about is getting a private showing of those panties - just him and Mr Novak. It accounts for the sudden spike in late homework and detentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written anything just like this before, please let me know if you liked it!! :D

 

Dean Winchester was well and truly fucked.

  
Now Dean had always thought Mr Novak was Hot- Hot with Capital H-O-T _Hot_. Dean himself had long gone past the point where he could count the number of times he’d jerked off to his English teacher on his fingers. He wasn’t alone in his appreciation either. Every time Mr Novak would walk between their straight laced desks, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, girls would lean on their hands and sigh, a few guys even would look the English teacher over in appreciation.  


Mr. Novak was that one teacher, (as every school had one)- that one teacher who was so ridiculously unattainable and attractive that it completely ruined students (specifically Dean's) concentration.

  
So yeah, Dean’s English papers had never really been up to par, he’d always stumbled over with his grammar and mucked up on spelling but really who could blame him- especially when every time he’d try to follow what was being written on the board, all he could think about was the sweeping gestures Mr Novak would make. The way his nimble, piano players fingers would grip the chalk in his hand, more of a caress than a grip really. How his hand would move smoothly as he wrote, his handwriting perfectly cursive- especially on the sunnier days when Mr Novak would roll up the sleeves of his white shirt, revealing his strong, olive toned wrists.

  
Dean privately bet to himself that Mr Novak had grown up in a boarding school- probably gone to a stuffy, rich kid college too. What with his carefully considering gaze and perfectly enunciated words.

  
So yes, it was hard to pay attention in class, and yes Dean had the biggest crush on his straight laced English teacher.  
  
  
Really though, it was hard to believe that Dean was the only one who saw it. _Them_.

  
Pink lace.

  
They were watching a movie, Shakespeare or Juliet or Madonna Dean didn’t care- he was far too focused on chewing on his pencil, eyes fixed firmly upon Mr. Novak’s angular profile in the low light. He was committed to memorising the way the altering shadows, the flickering of light and dark crossed over Mr. Novak’s face, accentuating the strong line of his jaw, the firm peak of his nose. His eyelashes were dark crescents along his cheekbones as he moved his gaze from the screen down to the papers in his hands, flicking through the latest results to their short answer questions.

  
It had happened so mundanely, so quickly that even Dean didn’t find much interest in it- that was at least until he _did_.  
  
  
Mr. Novak made a soft disgruntled sound as one of his papers escaped his grip and fluttered to the floor just shy of his reach. Quickly and silently as not to disturb the class, Mr Novak slipped from his seat and crouched down on his knees, picking up the errant paper- right in Dean’s eye line.  
  
  
Dean leant back in his chair, smirking shamelessly to himself as his eyes trailed down the curve of Mr. Novak’s spine lower and lower to the bare patch of skin that was his lower back, partially covered up by the pink lace that peaked out from his pants.

  
Dean choked  violently on the pencil he had been chewing.

Pink. Lacy. Mr. Novak was wearing _panties_.

  
A sudden burst of heat shot through Dean from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. He could hear his own blood singing in his veins as Mr. Novak righted himself and once again, his the pink lace disappeared out of sight.

  
Out of sight out of mind _Dean’s fucking ass!_

  
With nowhere to go and nothing to do (not in a classroom with 20 other teenagers, and his suddenly very kinky, very sexy teacher) Dean; red faced and shifting uncomfortably in his seat, laid his arms on the table and buried his face within his arms and tried to shut out the world.

  
He remained that way through the entire rest of the film- head down on his desk as he tried to remain calm and specifically- tried to stop the sudden blood flow south by picturing Mr. Singer in a man-kini. It was working right up until the end of class bell sounded and the class began to leave.

  
Relief like a cooling respite flew through Dean then and quicker than he thought possible he packed up his work, and made his way towards the-

  
“Dean Winchester a word please.” Mr. Novak sounded, his gruff, gravel soaked in honey voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine and made his toes curl in his boots.

  
Oh god, Dean could imagine that voice whispering the most sinfully dirty things in his ear; combined now with the visual of pink lace, it was amazing that Dean as a sixteen year old had managed not to come right there.

  
Novak waited until every other student was gone before he leant back against his desk and looked Dean over critically. Dean couldn’t help but feel as though somehow Mr. Novak could see right through him, with the intense precision of a laser.

  
“Now I have noticed you have been distracted in class-” 

  
Mr. Novak’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he talked, taking Dean’s attention from his teachers (really fucking beautiful) face down to the curve of his tanned neck, the only lot of exposed skin as he’d buttoned his shirt up full with a tie. The tie was blue unlike Cas’ panties- they were _pink_.

  
Dean could just picture it, Mr. Novak’s cock flushed hard and straining against the pink material. Maybe there was a little bow on top- just being licked and soaked by the tip of Mr. Novak’s cock. Dean wouldn’t be even able to control himself if he saw that- pressing himself up against his teacher, feeling the smooth material against his own skin, thrumming with Cas’ heat beneath.

  
Or maybe Cas could just stand there, bare except of the flimsy scrap of material that was cupping his cock and balls sweetly, like a gift wrapped present.

  
Dean could see it all, feel it as he’d get down on his knees, and just press his forehead to Mr. Novak’s stomach and breath in the heady scent. He’d circle his hand up to Cas’ hips, grip him firmly as he’d run the tip of his nose against the outline of Cas’ cock, nosing it softly drawing out sighs from the man above him. It wouldn’t be until Dean pressed his lips against the pink material, kissing  Cas through the cloth that Cas would thread his fingers- capable of such beautiful handwriting-  through Dean’s hair and tug and pull on the short strands.

  
Dean would taste and tease Cas until he was begging- soaking his pretty panties, huffing and making small hitched noises that would catch in his throat when Dean would finally, finally bring skin to skin and slip Cas’ panties down to his mid thighs allowing his cock to break free of its confines.

  
Dean knew one hundred percent that Cas would have an absolutely gorgeous cock.

  
“Dean?”  
  
  
Cas- Mr. Novak’s voice cut through Dean’s fantasy with the sting of reality, breaking apart the dream; the image of Mr. Novak throwing his head back as Dean sucked hungrily at his cock, running his tongue along the purpling vein on his shaft- which dissolved it in the air like spun sugar.  

  
“Ah” Dean spluttered, his thoughts a cluggy heady mass of sexual desire. “Yeah- I mean yes?”  
  
  
There was a pin point frown between Mr. Novak’s brows that Dean wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss away. “I think you would benefit from spending some extra time here after school.”

  
Here. After school? With Mr Novak, alone. Alone with Mr Novak who was wearing pink panties, alone-

  
“Dean it is important that you,” Mr. Novak’s voice blurred out again as Dean sunk back into his fantasy, imagining rubbing his cock against the cleft of Cas’ ass covered completely by the satiny material, smearing his release along the pink material making it darken and stick. “You must be diligent if you wish to do well in your classes Dean. You are insightful and have much potential we just need to find a way to get you to harness that potential, focus it in on your work.”  
  
  
Dean knew what he wanted to do with his potential and it had less to do with completing an essay and more to do with sticking it inside Mr. Novak’s ass, not even bothering to take the panties off, just moving them aside and feeling them scrape and brush against his cock as he thrust into his teacher, making him moan with that ragged voice of his-

  
“Do you think we can manage to work something out Dean?” Mr. Novak asked, his eyes a startling blue.

  
Dean bet he looked absolutely angelic when he came.  
  
  
“Yes Cas- I mean Mr Novak sir.”  
  
  
Mr.  Novak’s answering smile was small and it sent something hot and fist sized tightening in Dean’s chest- for just a moment overpowering the heat in his gut and dick.  
  
  
“I am here to help you learn Dean.” Mr. Novak said genially, Dean liked to think affectionately. “Now, go enjoy your lunch. I will see you back here after school.”

 

It was a clear dismissal but Dean couldn’t feel happier. He was seeing Cas- Mr. Novak later, after school. And He’d be wearing the panties the entire time.

  
  
Maybe his straight laced English teacher wouldn’t mind giving Dean a little show- showing off how pretty he looked in the feminine article.

  
“Yes Mr Novak.” Dean smiled, at least he hoped what he’d managed to bring forth was a smile. “Thank you.”

  
As soon as he was out of Mr. Novak’s classroom Dean made a rapid break for the bathrooms, his hard cock straining in his jeans, pressing uncomfortably against his fly.  
  
  
Yeah- he was well and truly fucked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive
> 
> Shameless porn that I have no excuse for, let me know what you think :)

Castiel had absolutely no idea how he ended up like this.

  
Well… he did have _some_ idea; it had started with a note, a small inconspicuous note that had found its way into his bag- only to be found when he’d gotten home.

  
_I know you haven’t been keeping with the school dress code._  
_Meet me in B Hall, room 12. This Friday after school_  
_Wear the pink pair._  
_  
Come alone,_

 

On seeing the note Castiel’s first instinct was a shock of fear- fear for his shameful secret- his love of women’s lingerie, fear for his job if this person decided to report him to the school board- or worse the authorities.  
  
  
Could someone be arrested for the particular…guilty pleasures they indulged in while in the work place? It wasn’t as though Castiel’s… clothing habits were harming anyone. If someone found them unsightly however, they could make his life very difficult- depending on who they were, they could have him reprimanded or fired, put a strike against his name or even press charges.

  
Oh god what if it was a student?  
  
  
Despite himself Castiel allowed the fleeting image of freckled cheeks and green eyes to flit across his mind, like a shooting star, equally as bright and as easily passing- as though it hadn’t happened at all.  
  
  
Blackmail had been a very distinct thought running through Castiel’s mind. Someone is going to blackmail me-  
  
  
Of course when he had arrived at room 12 in the B hall, after hours- long after all of the students and many of the teachers had gone- blackmail and ridicule were the furthest things from his mind.

  
There was barely anything in there. Especially considering it was considerably hard to have higher brain functions while sixteen year old Dean Winchester was on his knees before you, pulling down yours slacks.

  
“Dean this is- Dean.” Castiel felt his face grow red, an impressive feat what with the majority of his blood already residing within his hardening dick. “De- _ngh_ , _uh_.”  
  
  
Like Castiel said, he had no idea how he’d ended up like this.

  
No one in all of his twenty eight years of life had ever touched him like _this_.

  
Dean just smirked, and rucked up Castiel’s dress shirt, exposing Castiel’s bare stomach to the cooling air. He leant forward then without hesitation and pressed a quiet, wet kiss just below Castiel’s belly button, his tongue flicking out briefly to taste Castiel’s skin, sending the skin pebbling.

  
“I knew you were desperate for it.” Dean’s fingers brushed against the waistband of Castiel’s underwear, thumbing the lace almost affectionately. The young boy’s breath was hot on Castiel’s skin, hot and moist. Castiel could barely contain himself looking down on the boy, marvelling at his confidence, his eyes, his voice his mouth. They way Dean’s plump, pink lips would purse and move as he spoke words that set Castiel alight.  
  
  
“I knew you were wearing those panties just to get a rise out of me.” Dean said, voice far lower than Castiel expected. He pressed another kiss to Castiel’s belly- another, then another making Castiel’s knees quake as he leant against the wall. “So glad you listened and wore them today Cas. You’re such a good listener- a good teacher.”

  
Castiel groaned and threw his head back against the wall with a dull _thud._ He was wearing the pink underwear today- his favourite pair He’d tried to tell himself it wasn’t because of what the letter had said, wasn’t because of the possibility of this- but Castiel was never that good of a liar. Even now, through all the lightning sensation he could feel the lace clinging to his cock, feeling cooler than worn cotton- smoother than silk. They were a snug fit- but that was due more to their make rather than Castiel’s cock size, but they weren’t uncomfortable. He always liked to buy underwear that was tight around his backside, enough so that the difference between them and his normal undergarments was significantly different- Castiel liked to have that innate awareness, that physical proof that he was wearing them, digging into his flesh as a physical reminder, caressing his testicles and soft cock in a silky, warm embrace.

  
Dean it seemed liked Castiel’s panties just as much as Castiel did- maybe even more.

  
Dean groaned, long and deep in his throat and smoothed his thumbs over the sharp juts of Castiel’s hip bones. He circled the skin there- using Castiel as a hand hold as he dragged himself back up to his feet, and slid one hand up Castiel’s side and back down his forearm, gripping Castiel’s hand and moving the limb.

  
“Christ, I’m so hard Cas,” he said, eyes closing as he pressed the heel of Castiel’s hand against his crotch, hard and aching and wanting, attempting to tent the front of his jeans. “Fuck, can you feel what you do to me?”  
  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel pleaded fighting against every cell in his body he drew his hand away from the heated bulge in Dean’s jeans and instead fisted his hand at his side, fingers twitching with the desire to touch. “We, I can’t touch you- I’m your-I’m your tea-”  
  
  
“It’s after school,” Dean protested, green eyes bright and filled with youthful determination, “there’s no students around, no one ever comes down here unless its detention.” His breath was hot against Castiel’s skin, as he leant up on his toes and kissed the edge of Castiel’s jaw, his nose brushing against Castiel’s stubble.

  
“How many times do I gotta say it Cas? If you feel like you can’t touch me that’s cool- but I sure as fuck can touch you.”

  
Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head and groaned, a rough purring sound from the back of his throat, as Dean sunk back down to his knees. Instead of resting his hands on Dean’s shoulders, on in his hair, Castiel kept his hands by his sides, gripping at the wall behind him. He felt as though his skin was on fire, could feel Dean’s gaze like a physical caress across his body. He was caught in some space between wanting to cover himself up and flee and wanting to grip the boy beneath him’s hair and drag him forward, press his face into his crotch and just smother him- feel skin on skin and just let go.

  
Deliberate fingers curled around Castiel’s backside, massaging and squeezing his cheeks before- still over the top of the material- a single finger rubbed between the crack of Castiel’s cheeks, pressing in teasingly. A sharp jolt of want shot through Castiel making him stifle his loud moan behind one hand. He wanted- he wanted so _fucking_ bad to take every part of Dean- his mouth, his tongue his fingers, his cock. Castiel was barely aware of himself pushing back against the- now two fingers, as they stroked over his furled opening, pressing through the thin pink material.

  
“O-oh.” Castiel closed his eyes against the sensation of Dean rubbing his cheek over his stomach, his fingers and hands still rubbing and teasing. He tried to find some composure, some calm amidst the thundering chaos scolding beneath his veins. He tried futility to stop from squirming, and rutting into the empty air between him and Dean.  
  
  
“De-Dean.” Castiel gasped licking his lips. It took him a moment to realise his hands were in Dean’s short hair- pulling on the strands insistently as he tried to bring the boy’s face into contact with his now barely clothed cock. “uh-Fuck.”  
  
  
“Oh fuck, you’re beautiful.” Dean said his eyes blown wide, he brought one hand from Castiel’s ass to trail down the side of his hip, tugging on the panties only just enough so that the leaking tip of Castiel’s hard cock broke through.

“Just look at you.” He hummed appreciatively, eyes on Castiel’s wet cock head- already smeared with a clear film of pre-come. “So perfect, so fucking _pretty_ and _desperate_ for me to touch you.”

  
“Dean-” Castiel knew logically that the younger boy was getting off on this, getting off on having Castiel begging and pleading for him. If he looked down, he knew he’d be met with the straining mass in Dean’s jeans, a perfect cock which had Castiel’s own mouth-watering.

  
Castiel was distracted from that train of thought as finally- finally he felt Dean’s hand remove itself from behind him (which admittedly was less of a relief) before pressing hard against the rigid swell of his cock.  
  
  
“Gonna fucking worship you Cas.” Dean growled,  rolling his palm against Castiel’s cock, massaging it through the pink material. “Gonna make you fucking soak these cute little panties.”

  
“Dean-please.” Castiel panted, hips shifting restlessly, desperately. He cried out when Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s clothed cock. How did the boy know about this? How did Dean have so much experience, he was only sixteen years old?!

  
“Dee-een!” Castiel managed between breaths. He reached for the back of Dean’s head with one hand and all but pulled the teen into his hips, grinding and rubbing his hips against Dean’s face.  
  
  
Dean made a spluttering, half laughed noise and smiled, putting his hands on Castiel’s hips as he pressed the older man against the wall- trying to keep him steady. There was amusement lacing the lust in his eyes as he looked up, mouth red and slick with spit and the small amount of Castiel’s pre-come he’d managed to taste through the pink clothe.  
  
  
“I’ll take care of you babe, relax.” He assured Castiel, smirking and leaning back in to suck at the dark spot growing on Castiel’s underwear. Castiel swore- gritting his teeth, Dean’s mouth was hot and wet, pressing against the base of his cock.

  
Humming to himself Dean opened his mouth across the outline of Castiel’s erection. Castiel shuddered and tightened his grip as Dean’s tongue flicked across the exposed head, peaking above the waistband. As Castiel twitched, Dean moaned around a mouthful of lace, sending the vibrations down into Castiel’s base.  With a hint of impatience Dean tugged the panties down, exposing Castiel’s cock to the open air. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, as Dean didn’t bother to remove them fully- instead he just tucked them under Castiel’s ball, leaving nothing between them- skin on skin, as he returned his mouth to its previous ministrations.

  
It was possibly the most erotic experience of Castiel’s twenty eight year life when Dean suckled at the head of his cock, sending a moan vibrating through Castiel limbs from the tip of his dick. Soon Dean was taking the whole of Castiel’s length down, swallowing around him and bringing his orgasm bubbling to the surface of his skin, working him with practised ease with his lips and mouth and tongue. Castiel was futile to fight against it, and soon he just rolled into it- the hot channel of Dean’s mouth, puffing and groaning as he worked himself inside, using his grip on the back of the boys neck to feed his length in deeper.

  
It happened too soon really- at least too soon for Castiel’s liking, but he was so close to the edge already it was a miracle he had lasted this long- having felt his orgasm build inside him since the moment he’d walked into the room and felt Dean push him up against the closed door-

  
And there it was, flashing like spotlights behind his closed eyes. Rising up from low in his bell Castiel’s orgasm swelled till it became overwhelming- and he was gone, gone, gone.

  
Castiel’s legs were so weak he could barely stand. He was only slightly aware of Dean pulling off from his soft cock after having swallowed his thick, salty semen. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing. When he next was aware of anything, his cock and balls were re-tucked snugly within his messy underwear, his slacks pulled back up and re-buttoned around his hips. Dean was still on his knees before him- a dark wet patch where his once hard cock had been straining.

  
“I- Jesus,” Dean laughed and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, licking his lips as he continued, “I’ve never come from just sucking a dick before. Fuck that was so-so _awesome_.”

  
Castiel’s orgasmic bliss was quickly overturned as the reality of the situation- of what he’d just done, pressed upon him.

  
“Oh God.” Castiel groaned, this time in humiliation, in utter regret. He’d just committed a crime, and not just any crime he’d had inappropriate relations-fucked a teenagers mouth, and not just any teenager but one of his kids- one of his students; someone who he was supposed to nurture and protect.

  
Castiel pushed off from the wall in a hurry, the room suddenly feeling too small too constricting, the air thick and heavy in his mouth as he tried to swallow it down and just _breathe_.

  
“Cas?” Dean Winchester- sixteen year old Dean Winchester’s voice sounded behind him, all of a sudden sounding very much fitting to his sixteen years of age. “Cas- is something wrong?”  
  
  
Castiel wanted to whirl on the boy and say of course something was wrong- but he couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t bring himself to face the teen. “You’re a minor- this this is wrong, this is illeg-”  
  
  
“-Cas-Cas- listen to me.” Despite himself Castiel stopped, feeling as though after well... _that_ \- he’d never be able to deny that voice anything. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want okay? You didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for.” A soft weight pressed against the small of Castiel’s back, as a hand snaked over and gripped at his elbow- squeezing as though in comfort.  

  
“And for arguments sake you didn’t even touch me- not really, I was the one who initiated this I was the one who pursued it. No one’s gonna find out okay.” Dean’s voice was at once rough and gentle, his touch a soothing balm against Castiel’s skin, which prickled with his unease as though burned.

  
Dean pulled on Castiel’s wrist, compelling him to turn. When Castiel gave in, turning so he was facing Dean chest to chest, he swallowed roughly not able to un-see the red flush to Dean’s cheeks indicating his own orgasm.  
  
  
Oh god, Dean had come in his pants from giving him a blowjob.

  
 “This-“ Dean gestured between them with his free hand, his other rubbing smoothing circled into Castiel’s wrist just below his hand. “I’ve been wanting this, _you_ for a long time and, and I don’t want it to end here. Do you?”

  
With every muscle and cell and logical part of his college educated brain screaming out YES, Castiel shook his head in a ‘no’, feeling his flush deepen, creeping down his neck.

  
“Okay.” Dean said softly, flashing Castiel an openly pleased, white toothed smile. He released Castiel hand and rubbed the back of his neck almost self-consciously. When he spoke next it was with an edge of nervousness that Castiel felt uncharacteristic of someone who had just had their teachers cock down their throat. “Now, I need a ride home, I missed my bus- think you could give me a hand with that?”  
  
  
_This is a horrible horrible idea._

  
“Yes.” Castiel said, his voice hoarse to his own ears, but his apprehension melted as Dean’s smile brightened. “Yes I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
